Welcome to the Show
by Wonderland's Finest
Summary: The dreaded hero of this tale is so very pure, yet drowned by dark thoughts. Who will save him from the secrets behind Noah's Ark Circus? A mix of SCP with Dark Woods Circus by Vocaloid and Kuroshitsuji all wrapped into one. T to be safe in case of any swearing or anything. Seb/Ciel A bit dark in parts.
1. Prologue

**Heyyoooo! So, this is a new story I'm working on. It's a mix of SCP with Dark Woods Circus by Vocaloid and Kuroshitsuji all wrapped into one. :) I know I've been neglecting my duties of an updater, but for this story I am writing chapters before hand and then typing them all out at once so that I can upload more chapters at a time. Hope you enjoy~!**

**P.S: I'm also thinking about doing a Durarara! fanfiction of Shizaya. What do you guys think? Tell me in the comments section. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Yana Toboso does) and any other material I use will be cited in the ANs on the chapters. Dark Woods Circus belongs to Vocaloid. **

**[ ] = song lyrics**

~**WELCOME TO THE SHOW**~

[_Oh, you're here! You're here_.]

What a wonderful surprise!

Okay, that was a lie.

We knew you were coming, but we're still glad you showed.

You're in for a treat!

[_Tonight we'll be showing the sad fate that some of this world carry children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out. Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with_.]

Such a world! A cruel, cruel world.

God is even crueler to allow such children to wallow in others' pity.

[_Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out. The crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds, They smile as they dream of their mothers' embrace. Oh, the deformity! Deformity_!]

But there is a man who helped those children.

Their savior!

And their greatest foe!

Dear Father, the twisted smiles of fate cast its glow to the deformity!

[_Drop by and see him_.]

We turn back to the children, and their lovely story.

That man had saved them and turned their frowns into strained grins.

He did it all with an even lovelier show.

[_Deep into the forest- far, far in the back that way- there is a circus_.]

Their brightly dyed tent contrasts against dead trees.

[_The Chairman with big eyes and ten meters tall_!]

His teeth are sharp.

Claws are long.

A white knight who guards the night.

His shadown punishes those who do wrong.

[_All of the cast is jolly_.]

You needn't to worry about that.

[_Their forms are rather strange, but it's so fun_!]

Fun! Fun!

Come to the _Noah's Ark Circus_!

The actors drown in melancholy behind closed doors.

They think:

[_Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body? Why do you look at me like that_?]

Don't be sad! Don't cry!

[_It's painful, it's painful, and it can't be helped_.]

The ring master proclaims with a cheerful, painted smile:

[_We still continue the circus~. Forever! It's fun, so fun! This circus is so fun_!]

...

[_**I want to die**_.]

At last, we meet the dreaded hero of this tale.

[_**Get me out of here, please**_.]

So pure.

Yet drowned by dark thoughts. Tsk. Tsk.

[_It's impossible for anyone to say or feel. The body is distorted to bend to that twisted figure. To crawl on the illuminated street_.]

Our Hero...

[_Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street_.]

One of the cast.

Nightmares pelt this child's very existence.

Ugly fears bury him alive.

[_This child has to cower alone_.]

And somehow he comes out unscratched; shining so beautiful.

Shining a beautiful blue.

[_Drop by and see him_.]

Drop by the **Noah's Ark Circus**.

Sit down and relax.

_**Welcome to the show**_.


	2. Act 1 - A Love Story

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Yana Toboso does) and any other material I use will be cited in the ANs on the chapters. Dark Woods Circus belongs to Vocaloid. **

_(italicize)_** = other person talking**

~**WELCOME TO THE SHOW**~

**"All the ancient classic fairy tales have always been scary and dark."**

**-Helena Bonham Carter**

** ~WELCOME TO THE SHOW!~**

Welcome!  
Hurry! Hurry!

The show is about to start.

_(What's the show about?)_

Huh? You came all this way and you don't know anything about the show?

No worries!

Would you believe a story about a love formed from tragic loss?

(_Doesn't seem likely_.)

Of course you would say that!

All you humans now-a-days think logically. No imagination at all.

*sigh*

But, alas, it's true. A love bloomed from a tragedy.

And it was the most powerful love, too.

(_Who fell in love_?)

I was just getting to that!

The love formed between a hero, whose purity was hidden behind a black veil, and a man with a devil's mind.

A dangerous pair.

A cold meeting.

A rocky path of intertwined destinies soon followed.

(_What happened to them_?)

You have to sit back and watch as their lives unfold before your very eyes.

**Enjoy the show**.


End file.
